


Lounge

by Inu_Sensei



Series: College Adventures of Viktor [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attorney Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, College AU, Daddy Yuuri, Dean Yuuri, In Love Viktor, M/M, college student viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Yuuri!!! on Tutoring





	Lounge

Title: Lounge

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice

Status: Complete

 

****

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

****

 

 

Viktor finally experienced Phichit’s struggles as a college boy, presently the poor Russian is walking in school books in hand and a mug of coffee on the other trying to find a quiet place to study since his beloved Dean slash professor is strict and a demon when it comes to his class.

 

“The fucking angelic face gave it away!” one cried from his classmates.

 

Finally Viktor found an empty looking place, it has Sofas, coffee table, with a flat screen TV on the wall and to his luck there’s an executive table with many chairs, rushing to put his notes and book to the table and start stuffing his face with it.

 

Moments later someone came in sighing and taking some coffee beside the water dispenser, looking up, “Oh?” Viktor stared at the devil who showed him hell.

 

“Are you taking up Law?” asked Yuuri.

 

“Oh… no I don’t! why’d you ask, sensei?” Viktor dragged the sensei as he tried to roll it out sexily.

 

“Well, this place is only for Law students since it’s a Law Lounge” said Yuuri.

 

“Oh I’m sorry! I should leave!” Viktor started to take his things when Yuuri stopped him.

 

“No it’s okay, they’re not here yet” said Yuuri stopping him.

 

“But this is for Law students so”

 

“No it’s okay, I bet you had problem finding a quiet place?” he chuckled, Viktor wanted to melt but nodded.

 

“Well, you can use this place when there’s no student around yet, Law starts their classes at the evening. By the way what are studying”

 

“You exam” Viktor sighed.

 

“Not sorry” chuckled Yuuri and Viktor pouted, “though I can help, is there something you don’t get?” Yuuri asked.

 

“THANK YOU!” praised Viktor since he’s been trying to understand the same number.

 

Yuuri chuckled and started to help him.

 

An hour later, “So do you get the circumstances of using the reasons to define the circumstances or an item whether it would be illicit or licit?”

 

“So far yes, though thank you”

 

“Well, you pay me to educate you right” Yuuri sipping his now cold coffee.

 

“One question, sir”

 

“Please… ahem call me Yuuri if no one’s around” Viktor felt happy having the man he’s been pinning on is warming up, “And sure”

 

“Why’d you quit skating?”

 

“I know you’d ask me that” Yuuri sighed and rested his back on the back rest, “I ended my career because of that event” he paused, “My first and last Grand Prix Final, I mean I messed up. Not just there but also my Nationals, and I thought maybe Skating is not for me so I decided to continue my studies”

 

“Seeing you skate and dance made me inspired and continued my career, Yuuri. It kept me going for two more season and made me win two more gold medals, but after that banquet with you around made me realize things that I’ve been missing. But seeing you had retired and didn’t say a word after that night of fun with you” Viktor looked sad, a tear fell, Yuuri looked horrified, “Yuuri, after that night you said you’ll be around” he started sobbing, “But you left with no word!”

 

“I’m… I’m sorry!” Yuuri panicking trying to calm him down, the poor Lawyer was also confused.

 

“can… can you tell me what happened that night? I remembered sixteen flutes of Champaign and that was it”

 

“Are you a black out drunk?” Viktor looked shocked.

 

“I don’t know… but when I’m drunk I do silly stuff…”

 

Viktor gasped, “Does dancing with me and fucking me silly to you?”

 

Yuuri didn’t know whether to be shocked at the fact he had sex with his childhood idol or to the part he’s making him sad.

 

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri groaned and buried his face on his hands, “I… I thought having those wet dreams is just me being perverted” he mumbled.

 

“You…” Viktor sobbed, “Really don’t remember?”

 

“I… I thought it was just a dream!”

 

“I… I’m sorry… I… I bothered you” said Viktor.

 

“No… it’s me who’s sorry” Yuuri cupped his cheek, “Did… did you enroll because you wanted to follow me?” Yuuri assumed.

 

“No… I enrolled because I want to have a back up plan when I retire” said Viktor, “But Phichit recommended this school, and I wanted to take up fine arts”

 

“I… I see sorry for assuming… but I’m happy you’re one of my students… I mean meet you again in a sober way” awkwardly chuckling.

 

“I’m happy you didn’t freak out”

 

“I was actually shock you’re in my department, though can I ask if we can keep a student and teacher relationship when in campus?”

 

“I can do that, though you need to finish teaching me all this” he pouted, eyes are red from crying.

 

“I feel awful making you cry” said Yuuri.

 

“Good, though… ‘you’ really need to finish teaching me your ‘exam’ I swear this is really hard!” he pouted.

 

“Sorry, here” and they continued.

 

Weeks later Viktor’s exams and quizzes result were outstanding thanks to Yuuri’s secret tutoring sessions to him as they always have in the lounge, it was just strange no students seemed to go in while they were there, but the two didn’t mind it since they were in there little world laughing and teasing.

 

“YUUUUURI~” Viktor came in waving his quizzes and phone on hand, the Dean who was taking his Red Bull from the lounge fridge was surprised when Viktor kissed him on the cheek thanking him again.

 

“Best professor, best Bae professor thank you for the private tutoring, aaaaaaand all passed!” posting it on his account.

 

Meanwhile, “Uh… They’re at it again…” said by one of the law students.

 

“Should we go in?” asked another.

 

“You know, Attorney Katsuki had been pinning for Viktor right? And I can see them being cozy, lets not be douchebags and ruin it for him”

 

“Totally chatting Phichit about this”

 

“Dud I bet he knows since Viktor had been posting cute pictures with Mr. Katsuki!”

 

“Let’s just go to my place” the other one sighed and they left.

 

END?

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) for any requests~


End file.
